Shikon No Tama
by IKSM-bitch
Summary: It was to be protected,so why was it given to her?How was she supposed to protect it?She was just a girl.Or so she thought...


IKSM-bitch: hey every1!!! I thought I would try to make this one a bit complicated so u hav to pay close attention.

Kagome: wat the hell r u making us do?!

me: shut up nd get into ur spots!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!

* * *

A young woman sat in a small hut across from a old man. He was the head priest of their village. She had long black hair and brown eyes. "Midoriko, years from the now, you are going to be a large battle with demons. Near the end of battle, you are going to strike your hand into your heart and pull out a jewel. It will become known as the Shikon No Tama. It will be very powerful. The demons will be trapped into the jewel. Half of your powers will be in the jewel. You will become a goddess in Yukitana, the world of gods and Goddesses. 500 years later you will come down from Yukitana and become pregnant by a man called Soichiro Higurashi. He comes from a line of priests. He will have already known of you. You will leave him for the duration of your pregnancy then come back to Earth on the 9th month. You will stay with him until you give birth. Then you will leave the child in Soichiro's care for her first 8 years. You will come again but this time it will be different. Soichiro is married to a woman called Sora Oroshi. The child will call her mother. Soichiro will introduce you as his sister. Soichiro will also have another child. A boy. He will be a year younger than your child. He will be your child's hope.," he said. "Can you tell me whether my child will be a female or male, Head Priest?," Midoriko asked. "It will not show me. When you're child is 8 you will introduce the child to the Shikon No Tama and tell the child that they were chosen as the keeper and protector of the jewel until they die.," Head Priest said. "Who shall protect it until then?," Midoriko asked. "The Slayer family.," Head Priest said.

-Years later-

An older Midoriko was fighting off many demons. "Foul demons!," Midoriko screamed shooting off many sacred arrows. She panted. Her spiritual powers were making her exhausted. This battle had been going on for days. She reached into her heart and pulled out the Shikon No Tama. Then everything that needed to happen happened.

-500 years later-

A woman's screams were heard, followed by the cries of an infant. Midoriko lay panting in a hospital. A man stood next to her holding an infant. Midoriko looked over at the man. He had short black hair and brown eyes. "Soichiro, tell me the gender.," Midoriko said tiredly. "It's a girl. What shall we name her?," Soichiro asked. "You should name her. We both know that I go back to Yukitana after this.," Midoriko said. "I don't care. I want you to name her.," Soichiro said. The priestess/goddess sighed. "Her name shall be Kagome.," Midoriko said. Soichiro smiled. "Higurashi Kagome.," Soichiro said. Midoriko smiled. She was glad that her daughter was in safe hands.

-8 years later-

A woman with short black hair and brown eyes sat and watched 2 children play. There was a young girl with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. Higurashi Kagome. There was a young boy with short black hair and brown eyes. "Souta! Come on! Mom's waiting with cookies!," Kagome screamed to her year younger brother. Souta smiled and ran after her to get cookies from their mother. Sora sighed. She had been told of Midoriko. She was waiting for her to come. Soichiro said that today would be the day. Midoriko was walking up the shrine stairs. She heard children's laughter. She reached the top and saw Sora giving Souta and Kagome cookies. Mirdoriko walked over. A gentle smile on her face. She was proud to see Kagome so happy. She suddenly grew sad as she remembered she was about to take that happiness away. Sora looked at Midoriko and put on a clueless face. "Hello. Who are you?," Sora asked politely. She was supposed to act stupid. Midoriko would have to compliment her later on her acting. "Hello. I am Soichiro's sister, Higurashi Midoriko.," Midoriko said. "Hello, Midoriko. I am Higurashi Sora, Soichiro's wife. These are my children. Higurashi Kagome and Higurashi Souta.," Sora said smiling. The young Higurashi children looked up at Midoriko. "I'm Kagome and I'm 8 years old!," Kagome exclaimed. "I'm Souta and I'm 7 years old.," Souta said. "I am your Aunt Midoriko.," Midoriko said. The children smiled.

-Later that night-

The kids had been put to bed. Midoriko, Soichiro, and Sora were sitting in the living sipping tea. "So, where is the Slayer family that is watching the jewel?," Soichiro asked. "Well, the family cannot be here until tomorrow since it will be Saturday.," Midoriko said with a soft sigh. "Aren't they the last of the Slayers?," Sora asked. "Yes. I must compliment on your knowledge. I believe you will be a good role model for Kagome. Please, help her through her feelings of protecting the jewel.," Midoriko said. "Of course. Midoriko-sama if you need anything at all just tell me.," Sora said smiling at her. "Thank you. You do know that tomorrow Kagome will finally know that you are not her biological mother?," Midoriko asked. "I knew that time would come. I've been ready for it since I first found out.," Sora said. "Well, we don't have more spare rooms so you and Sora are going to sleep in our room and I am going to sleep on the couch.," Soichiro said. They went to bed.

* * *

me: MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Kagome: wat r u planning?

me: -acts innocent- nothin

Souta: -rolls eyes- yea right

me: well R&R!!!!! LATER!!!!!


End file.
